Videl and Gohan the fairy land tale
by Daydreambeliver
Summary: Hi all this is my 1st fanfic so bare with me....this is what Gohans's life would be if DBZ world was in fairy tale land (Don't worry though action will be in here)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hi all this is my first fanfic so be gentle.I DO NOT OWN DBZ (how I wish I did though)  
  
Once upon a time there was a princess named Videl. She lived with her father in a big castle with a village if front and thick dense forest surrounding them. Her mother the queen died a long time ago and never witness the growth of her only child.  
  
Now Videl life was a very lonely one, her father the king was never around for her and she learned a lot of non-princess like things (martial arts and bareback riding to name a few.) Her father King Hercule never knew any of this for he was always traveling the country and visiting big towns to promote himself as the best king that the people ever had. Of course the people of the small land having no real intelligence believed everything he said and felt honored when he even looked their way.  
  
You see King Hercule was king because the people gave him the title seven years ago. Before he was just Sir Hercule but when he beat the evil mutant warlock Cell gained the title of king. Cell had killed countless lives and anyone who got in his way. He plagued the countryside for a few days but everyone knew he was someone to be fearful of no matter what. Sir Hercule plus two of his best students and a healer woman took it upon themselves to travel to Gero Valley (A/N couldn't help myself.) and challenged Cell to a battle. In the end Hercule defeated Cell his students and the healer on the other hand were ranting for hours how Hercule didn't beat Cell but a little boy with hair as bright as the sun and eyes that shone green. They told how this boy and 8 others were at the valley first and were already for Cell to begin a tournament. They spoke how the boy's father with the same hair and eyes battled first and hard with magic and unknown skills, they told how he gave up and called his son to talk over. They never made it past that part for men who were near by took them the tower in an abandon castle and left them there. Sir Hercule was crowned king a week later after Cell's death.  
  
Now today Princess Videl was in her room and was contemplating on what to do. She just turned seventeen two days ago and she needed something to do. Her birthday celebration was a big event for the people for they loved Videl not idolize her like her father; they lavished her with a monster party and gifts that really didn't please her but more to her father tastes. The only ones she truly liked were from her best friend Erasea. She's been Videl's friend for 11 years so she knew that it was pure and not false. Others tried to form a friendship with her but only to get to her money or her father. Her gifts were a personal journal and a book of romantic stories. She hid them in a secret board in her room. While looking out her window, which had a view of the forest and beyond that mountains and a hint of a lake that she could only dream about, Princess Videl saw a figure moving just outside the entrance of the forest. It wasn't someone she knew because his hair, form what she could see, was very black and very spiky. His clothes were dark and look more costly then what all the villagers had, but he was doing something very odd. He was pacing back and forth looking at the ground as if trying to find something. It most be important for he looked for almost till the sun was high above their heads (A/N let say he looked from 11am till 12 noon K) He must have given up for he took one last look around and headed in to the forest! Videl was in shock no one went in to the forest alone there were many dangers there.but the boy seemed unconcerned. By now her curiosity was so big she had to know who that was and she was very good at getting at what she wanted.after all no one can say no to a princess.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
So.what do you all think? Please be gentle. This isn't my first story that I've written by it is the first I've ever let the world see.so read and review. Thanks 


	2. Gohan's enterence

Chapter 2 Recap: We just met a lonely princess Videl and how her father was given the title of King. Videl was looking out her window and saw a strange figure walking just out side the woods.. making Videl very curious and determined to find out who that was.  
  
A/N: Hi all here is chapter two! I just like to say thanks to Amy who review (thanks for that nice message () So like I said before Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but I wish I did (Gohan and Vegeta would be mine, mine all mine.err I mean.ya so on with chapter 2. Hehe)  
  
*Gohan's dream*  
  
"Hello?" Gohan stood the valley where Cell was defeated so long ago except that it was different it looked the same but was darker and even with Gohan's superior eyesight all he could see was a thick black fog he also noticed that he was alone. No father there to stand by him. No sensei to help guild him. No friends there to show support and absolute trust just him with a torn and stained gi. Thump "Is someone there?" asked a worried Gohan he never knew isolation (A/N I know I know he was in the wilderness by himself before Vegeta arrived but that's not really true 'cause he had to fight with Piccolo and he had the animals, here he is truly alone) he always had someone near him and now he was scared.scared of being alone. Thump, thump "Whoever you are show yourself!" Gohan had years of training and he defeated Cell.he knew that it was the isolation and this valley making his fear worse then it really is.whatever was making that noise couldn't be that evil or even stronger then him. Thump, thump, thump "NO! It can't be that's impossible!" Gohan's blood stopped cold.from whence the shadows was Gohan's worst nightmare. "Gohan my boy come give your father a hug!" yelled Hercule the current king, his arms thrown open and was walking towards him. Gohan couldn't move his legs he was yelling and screaming but when Hercule arms started to wrap around him Gohan felt his energy spike high.  
  
*End Gohan's Dream* (A/N ok that was mean of me and I do love Gohan so no worries I'll make it up to him)  
  
"AHHHH!" "AHHHH!"  
  
Gohan was clutching his heart trying desperately to stop it from escaping through his chest. Gohan's body (A/N hmm Gohan no shirt.) was drenched in sweat nothing frightened him more then when he had those dreams.dreams of "King" Hercule saying he was his father it gave him the shivers even thinking about it.  
  
Thump "Ouch!" Gohan looked to his side to see his young brother Goten clutching his own heart and with one shoe missing. "Goten what did you do that for?" he asked while picking up Goten's shoe from his lap.  
  
Goten stood there with a scowl and narrowed eyes "Gohan! Why did you scare me like that! I just came and did what mom asked me to do " {But you ruined my fun and woke up too soon} "Mom said to wake you to eat breakfast and we can't eat if your not there so hurry up!" with that the little seven year old stormed downstairs all the while rubbing his heart to trying to make it slow down. (A/N Goten is cranky 'cause his breakfast is on hold and he couldn't do whatever his prank was.poor little guy)  
  
Sighing Gohan stood up and got ready for his day.his mother had gotten him a job. He didn't want to do it! It was below him to even try, yes he had an education, which was highly useful for earning money, but did she have to accept to the one person in the world who could easily make him loose his temper. To the so-called "King"!  
  
"My grandfather is a true king," he mumbled to himself, as he made his way downstairs. What Gohan said was true his grandfather the Ox King was a great king for many years in a small country until it was destroyed and he and his only daughter were forced to move and make a new life as commoners. Lucky the still have their titles but decided to start a new and never told anyone outside the "family", which includes their closes friends.  
  
Life has been simple but adventurous for the Son family but love had given them a home and they didn't need the responsibilities that came with running a country, they had enough of it taking care of the world.  
  
When Gohan finally entered the kitchen it was to see a large pile of food on the table with a drooling Goten looking at it, his mother humming a small tune and finishing up with the cooking. When Gohan looked at the other side of the table he saw the same thing that was there since he was young an unconscious Son Goku with a large bump on his head. 


	3. Breakfest

Chapter 3  
Hey all! Sorry that it took me super long to write another chapter but here it is! YEA!   
  
Disclaimer: I repeat I do not own Dragonball Z I wish I did….  
  
Recap: We met Princess Videl and her history and then we met Son Gohan. We get a peek of his family life and he's past and his opinions on the current king. We left off at the breakfast table with an unconscious Son Goku.   
  
{….}= Thoughts  
[….]=Bond/telepathy  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Gohan gave a small chuckle at his father's unconscious form lying near the table. But his thoughts his father's predicament was short lived when he highly superior nose inhaled the smell of food. Rushing towards the table, trying not to get any of Goten's drool on or near him, Gohan waited till he's mother said the magic words.   
  
"Good morning Gohan. I see your ready to eat" Son Chi Chi said. She looked at he eldest son with pride and love. He had grown so much and took many characteristics from his father, like his love for food and fighting. The both were in his blood but his studies and education were from a part of her. She had knew that the title that he was given since birth wouldn't be used so she at least gave him a path were he could live long and plentiful.  
  
"Morning Mom" replied Gohan. He was practically vibrating with anticipation, His mother always waited awhile before saying the words. Goten knew it too by the look in his eye, they might get lucky and their father might not hear their mother say the words.  
  
Chi Chi saw her boys waiting her to finish the last dish for the morning. When she did she placed it on the table with the others, grabbed a small dish for herself, sat down and said that the males of the Son house love to hear "Alright boys dig in" And with that Son Goku was awake and digging in just as fast as his two sons. Chi Chi use to this ate her food and by the time that she finished all the food was gone.  
  
"Man Chi, that was so good" replied a very satisfied Goku. Smiling happily at his family while patting his stomach.   
  
"Gohan are you ready to go to the palace?" Chi Chi asked watching Goten and Goku clear the table.  
  
Gohan looked at his mom his anger sparking at the thought of working for the "King". "Mom, I still can not believe that you took that job offer from that man. You know that I hate him and every lie that he spreads to this country about himself!"  
  
*WHACK*  
"SON GOHAN HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT YOU HAVE AN OPPORTUNITY TO WORK! EVEN THOUGH IT'S FOR THAT LYING, LOUD MOUTH MAN! YOU'LL HAVE AN CHANCE TO MAKE MONEY TO HELP PAY FOR YOUR FOOD!" Chi Chi's rant shook the whole Son house. Waving the Saiyan's most feared weapon around her head.  
  
Goku and Goten coward behind the table while Gohan having been knocked out by the FRYING PAN OF DOOMtm was sprawled on the floor.  
  
"SO YOU BETTER GET GOING NOW OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" She finally yelled and stormed out of the kitchen. Goku and his youngest son peaked out from under the kitchen table and slowly made their way to where Gohan was. Where they then shook him awake and pushed him to the door. All the while trying to calm down at the thought that if he didn't go Chi Chi wouldn't make them any more of that yummy food.  
  
[He's gone Chi]  
[He left for work Goku honey?]  
[Yes…umm Chi?]  
[Yes Goku what is it?]  
[You didn't really mean what you said about the food…right?]  
[Oh Goku I'd never do that to my boys!]  
[Ok Chi. You just scared us a little too much. Oh me and Goten are going to train bye!]  
  
With that the two Saiyans left leaving Chi Chi with a mountain of dishes and thoughts/prayers that he eldest didn't kill the king.  
  
{Please Gohan control your temper and don't kill anyone}  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sorry for the long wait hope ya'll enjoyed   
Review and please be nice  
Sorry it took so long I'll try to make the next one faster 


	4. Meet the Class

Hey to one and all! Here is Chapter 4. I hope you like it. Sorry it took me like forever to write this, my mind has been on like chapter overload. I have all the written version of this story down now all I have to do is type it up and give it to you all. Well lets begin umm…well I don't own Dragonball Z but I wish that I did.   
  
Chapter 4  
{thoughts}  
  
  
  
{Stupid King! Why does he need a tutor? He's dumb as a rock nothing can penetrate that sponge for hair of his. I'll be wasting my time, but man oh man (A/N that is a Shaggy line from Scooby-Doo…I don't own that line or Scooby-Doo) does mom like to take control of my life and harder then it already is}Flying high in the shy so that no one can see him in the sky, Gohan made his way to the Satan Palace. The country sky and land are beautiful as ever, the clear blue sky and the lush earth but he didn't have time to enjoy the view today he had to move fast or   
he'll be late.  
  
######  
  
"Hi Videl!" came the call Erasa. Videl turned and saw her best friend walking towards her. Erasa being Videl's best friend was invited by the King to join the princess in her private tutored classes.   
  
Videl was in the classroom awaiting the new tutor,this would be the palaces 3rd one in about a month. Now it wasn't because they were dumb or even bad students far from it, it was just that all the tutors have been females with the I.Q. of a apple and they all wanted to be the queen. So instead of making them learn the buttered up to Videl and tried to snag her father. But as luck or life has had it they all lost their job in the end.   
  
"Hey Erasa. Hello my princess" came the voice of Videl's other friend and student in the class, Sharpner. Sharpner was the son of the captain of her father's royal guards. He was welcome to join the class because he was one of her friends and he was the only other teen to live at the palace.   
  
"Sharpner I AM NOT YOURS" yelled the anything but tame princess. She looked at her two classmates and saw how they were dressed today. She told them that they had to dress a bit more fancier then normal because of the new tutor.  
  
"I guess we better sit down guys the tutor should be here any minute now" shrugging her shoulders Videl took her seat and put on a cold indifference mask on for this new tutor.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Man where is she?!" yelled an overly bored Sharpner. His feet were on his desk and he was flexing his arms trying to see if one was bigger then the other.  
  
"Ya Videl...where she? Shouldn't she have been here like 15 minutes ago?" Erasa asked making it sound more like a whine. She had the latest romance novel opened on her desk.  
  
"Gee Erasa let me think...how the hell am I suppose to know! I'm a princess I can't know where everyone in this kingdom!" Videl yelled at the top of her lungs. She was getting angrier by the second. {How dare this new tutor be late! Did she get lost in the palace or something?!}  
  
Just then the doors flew open and a boy ran in and skidded to a halt right in front of the 3 friends."Hehe sorry I'm late" he said with a soft smooth and clear voice. He had a hand placed on the back of his neck and was ginning madly with a small blush tinting his cheeks.   
  
Videl looked at this boy her blue eyes wide with surprise. He looked no older then her, he as tall and kind of on the scrawny side (A/N LOL ya right). He had black spiky hair and eyes that were black as the darkest part of the night sky. He had dark pants with a brown belt it almost looked like it was made out of fur (A/N fur?...oh yeah!). His loose white shirt was under the long black cloak all in all he looked like a wizard.  
  
{Wait a second how the hell did he get in here!} Her mind shouted.   
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN HERE!!"  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Wow sorry that took so long to write this chapter.   
  
Hopefully the next one won't take so long. Well see   
  
ya next time. 


End file.
